Inner Demons
by Haruka Kokoro
Summary: Sasuke has only one regret, a regret that may very well be his undoing.  songfic to Skillet's Comatose, Sasuke x Sakura, oneshot.


Just a random oneshot. I'm really not a fan of many pairings involving Sasuke, and SasuSaku is just barely tolerable. No idea why I wrote this, as I have lots to do and this is probably a waste of time. salutes Sasuke x Sakura fans Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Sasuke, not even Sakura. Just the abuse.

**I hate feeling like this **

**I'm so tired of trying to fight this **

**I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You**

The silence overcame him, his stillness contributing to the lack of sound. Sitting cross-legged on a slab of granite, frozen like a statue. A statue does not feel, it does not sleep, it does not need anyone. Then he must not be a statue, because he has felt. Only a short time ago, though it feels like years to him. He had heard the irritating voice of his team-mate Naruto. He had learned from Kakashi. He had dreamed, even if his dreams were the morbid type.

**Tell me that You will listen **

**Your touch is what I'm missing **

**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You **

The morbid reality he now lived in, it was bearable. The guilt he lived with? Not so easy. He had hurt her, so he could have what he wanted: power. He had traded her devotion for power. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, the tickle of her breath leaving her lips when she stood behind him, that one time she had put her arms around him begging him not to injure the Sound shinobi. He could no longer feel like he had back then, because she was gone.

**I don't wanna live **

**I don't wanna breathe **

**'less I feel You next to me **

**You take the pain I feel **

He reminisced in silence, feeling the dank air around him, in his lungs. But it was more knowledge that he did indeed breathe, not that he felt it. He was like a butterfly in a jar, locked in a prison. He could look out the glass, but it's imperfect texture made reality appear distorted. The dreams morphed his cunning mindset, leaving him a basket case when under their influence. Those beautiful dreams of _her_. Waking up to her flawless face. Her eyelashes casting shadows on her alabaster skin, lips parted as she breathes the same air he breathes. It makes him love her, because he is guilty. He wants to make up for every second he didn't adore her with everything in him. But he knows it is more than guilt, it is an unsatisfiable infatuation with her.

**I don't wanna sleep **

**I don't wanna dream **

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me **

**The way You make me feel **

Then there were the nightmares, the ones where she didn't know him. Where she went to others for comfort, like Lee and at times even Naruto. The night terrors where she no longer felt the pain of losing him, they left him panicking and groping for the light that never seemed to reach past his skin. He needed her so badly, so much it made him sick. In the past months his countenance had changed considerably, physically and mentally. He knew deep down he was nothing without her, nothing without her adoration for him and belief in his strength.

**I hate living without You **

**Dead wrong to ever doubt You **

**But my demons lay in waiting **

**Tempting me away **

**Oh how I adore You **

**Oh how I thirst for You **

**Oh how I need You **

So there he sat contemplating past, present and future. A dream clouded his rational thinking. The sight of her emerald eyes staring at him in shock, his own fingers twined together in elaborate hand-signs that would be her killer. The shock of raw feeling as he saw his attack rip through her skin, as she fell further and further into the darkness of his dreams. He opened his eyes, two scarlet sharingan eyes piercing through the darkness. The dreams then vanished, and he was once again Sasuke Uchiha. Servant of Orochimaru, and one time avenger of the late Uchiha Clan. He was lost, and no matter how brightly those emerald green eyes glimmered, he would never find his way back to the light. As he left, he sincerely hoped she heard him some way even if only as a figment of the imagination.

_"Sakura, I'm sorry."_

**Comatose I'll never wake up without an**

**Overdose of you**

Something nagged at the back of Sakura's mind as she slept, becoming so urgent she sat straight up in the familiar warmth of her cot. Breathing heavily, she clung to the whisper she had heard just as she woke. Sasuke was gone. She had to move on. But his voice was calling her back, it was wetting her appetite for him. And she was afraid, afraid that her adoration for her long-lost team mate would influence her judgement. The tears came easily, soaking the blanket as she wept for love lost and the pain she felt as her heart was breaking.


End file.
